


all创 妄想系列

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	1. all创 妄想系列 01

*全员痴汉向注意

*疯狂赶作业自闭了

*终于写了篇儿童车

*超级短小我好快落

*没写名字对象肆意妄想 设定是谁应该挺明显吧www

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

想弄脏他。

 

一直站在目光之下的他总是一幅开朗积极的模样。

那实在是过于勾人了，但我更想看见的是场下人后的他。

每次拼尽全力的博弈之后，消耗了大量体力的他，会不会在无人的角落，颤抖着手，精疲力竭地倚靠在墙上。

啊……他一定会流汗吧，汗腺分泌出的液体不住地淌落，从饱满的额间，顺着俊俏的脸颊，顺着光洁的下巴，自颈间滑入衣领，浸湿深色的上衣。

他会扯起衣摆擦汗吧，露出年轻人瘦削白嫩的腰线，拉起的衣料紧贴后腰，塌下色情的弧度。

长裤是稍显修身的款式，包裹在底下的臀肉是饱满的肉感，如果触碰一定是手掌能抓住一侧的绝佳手感。

本来是他一个人的秘密基地，如果我这时候出现他一定会非常惊讶吧。

钳制住他的身体，禁锢他的活动，把他强势地压倒在身下，用膝盖摩擦顶弄他的裆部，他会非常惊慌吧，但是很快又会露出恍惚羞涩的表情，他会为了不发出呻吟而长大嘴吧，乘机侵占他的口腔，用手玩弄他的舌苔，晶莹的液体淌满在冰凉手套皮面的旖旎会让他羞耻地发出微弱的哭咽吧。

慢吞吞地解开他的裤链，故意用手掌磨过他开始觉醒的性器，从他的内裤边缘侵入，玩弄他会阴的位置，他会控制不住地颤抖起身体来吧，别过去的脸会露出脆弱的表情，眼尾会染上艳丽的红，泪水会渗出，然后被我细密地舔去。

我会掰过他的脸，掠夺他胸腔的气体，用强势暴力的亲吻转移他的注意力，啊嘴唇被我咬出血了啊、抱歉，但我不会停下来的哦，忍一忍吧。

趁着他意识混沌，抱着他坐在墙角，让他坐在我的大腿，褪下他的内裤，把那好看的臀肉暴露在空气里，用粘了他唾液的手指挤入狭窄的甬道，最初会因为不适和疼痛惊叫出声吧，但我不会放过他，只会更深、更多地扩张，他会很快适应，又在我抽离手指的时候露出母狗一般的淫荡表情，他会用甜腻的语调求我，我会笑着提醒他，他会意识到这究竟是多么违背常理的行为，他会流着泪，红着脸，羞耻地把头埋在我的胸膛，手指会揪紧我的衬衫，无措地不知道如何是好。

我会欣赏他的姿态，但也不会忘记我硬到发疼的性器。我会牵着他的手，蛊惑他帮我解开裤链，放出我的肉棒。他会因为尺寸露出惊愕害怕的意味吧，但我不会让他如意，我会用言语诱惑他，扶着他让他主动坐上来。他会因为被异物侵入而瑟缩吧，却又会在我的帮助下乖乖吃进整根肉棒，操弄到深处的瞬间会孱弱地将一切交到我的手里。我会掐着他的腰际，黑色的手套和他白皙的肤色一定很配，一面温柔地亲吻他的额角，一面却又用着疯狂的频率顶弄，操干他的媚肉，准确地进攻他的敏感点。他会哭着想求我慢一点，却只能发出无意义的破碎音节，逐渐在这场性爱中丢却理智，甚至天赋异禀地淌出淫秽粘稠的肠液。

我会用下流的荤话刺激他，他会回应一般收缩下穴，摩擦在我的衬衫上的年轻肉棒会控制不住地射出白浊浓稠的精液，在我黑色的衬衫上留下明显的痕迹。

作为弄脏衬衫的惩罚，我不会放过他，会翻来覆去地操干他、玩弄他，让他浑身上下都被我的精液喂饱，当那坚毅的面容变成如此不堪的模样，那群只会做出饲料的低贱失败者又会如何反应呢。

结束之后，他可能会试图忘记这场悖德的性爱吧。

我怎么会允许，我怎么能允许。

但我不会像对待其他人一样禁锢他，那只是对他的侮辱，我只会惩罚他，和他在不同的场合做爱，利用一切可利用的，让他记住我的味道，让他变成只能我给予的下流模样，让他离不开我的肉棒和精液。

啊……光是讲述就已经让我忍不住了。

快一点……快一点察觉吧，不然我不能够控制之后的发展了哦？


	2. all创 妄想系列 02

*全员痴汉向注意

*试一下AO3

*没写名字对象肆意妄想 设定是谁应该挺明显吧www

*我这都写了点什么鬼= =

*沉迷僵尸埼甚至想……

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

想弄坏他。

 

他一直都是那样一幅高高在上的模样。可能是我自身的心理因素，总是会这么想、

啊——他要是堕落的话，会是怎样的光景呢。

渐渐地饮鸩止渴已经不能够满足我，我不甘于只能在底部仰视，某种阴暗浓厚的念想逐渐在心底扩大。

啊对了、他说下午要来这里来着?这不是个很好的机会吗。

不过算是初涉领域的他、用敷衍的理由挑衅、他就一定会上钩吧。

人畜无害地用黑色布条缚住他的双眼，让他站在料理台前，先用普通的香料麻痹他的神经，让他放松警惕。

这之后才是正餐，我会用指尖沾上替代的粉末，正大光明地抹上他的唇，他会吓一跳吧，但也会迅速被我的甜言蜜语转移注意力。

我会靠近他，诱哄他答应注定失败的游戏。

啊、我的肉棒已经开始硬了，光是嗅闻到他身上的味道就能让我轻易抛弃自控力。

但不能急、我要有耐心，控制着自己的呼吸，重复最开始的套路，他会不会察觉呢？察觉了也没关系，毕竟我可是什么都没有逾越哦?

我一边将甜美的粉末当做口红抹上他的嘴唇，一边偷偷地拉开裤链，正对着他的臀肉，想象自己是如何在其中抽插——啊啊对不起，我只是在自慰而已，我还没有得到实质的奖励，所以、所以还不能够射精呀。

呜我好难受、让我射吧、我已经不能控制了——抱歉啊我不得不提前结束这场游戏，我贴紧他的背部，将神秘的液体涂上他的唇。

他会感觉到我硬挺的性器吧、对不起我在浅浅地贴着你的臀缝磨蹭——这都不是什么值得你关注的事情呀、快点、快点告诉我，这种香料是——什——么——

啊答错了呢，要给你惩罚呢。

不要这么紧张呀，不会疼的、不如说会非常舒服哦?

他在颤抖呢，真是可爱的反应，提前堵住了他的退路真是太好了。

我会温柔地褪下他的长裤，今天是白色的三角裤吗，真是下流啊、是知道我今天会做这种事吗。

哈哈当然是开玩笑的，我轻轻吻上他的后颈，一手揽抱住他的腰，另一手从后方向前、挑逗性质地摩擦他的股缝，他的青涩反应将会是最好的催情剂。

我知道哦、你也硬起来了不是吗，颜色浅淡的肉棒真的是太可爱了，当然我不会忘记你的囊袋，将我日夜梦想的技巧讨好你的肉棒，啊、因为这是惩罚啦，所以不能够射哦。

我会扯下衬衫的领带，小心地绑在他的肉棒，他会脆弱地颤抖起来吧。

当我终于和他融为一体，他会被迫俯下身子吧，主动把脆弱的后背暴露在我的眼下的姿态、将会是最盛大的献祭吧。

我还会继续刚才的游戏哦？来吧我亲爱的、说说看，现在我手指上的香料是——什——么——

他会屈辱地低下头，凑近我的指尖，颤抖着舔去沾着的咖色粉末吧。

他会装作镇定吧，但蠕动的肠肉把他完全暴露地一清二楚了哦。

我会兴奋地控制不住自己吧、不妙啊，我的自制力比我想象的还要脆弱，所以、所以原谅我的任性哦？

唔啊、抱歉啊、回过神的时候就不小心在他的身上留下这么过分的印记了。腰很难受吗？可以站起来吗？抱歉呀、我实际就是这么糟糕无用的一个人哦——但你别想着要拜托我啊，我可是、超级缠人的哦？


End file.
